conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Republic of Australia
) God Save Our Republic! |national_anthem = Long Live Australia! |royal_anthem = |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = Map_of_Australia.png |alt_map = |map_caption = Location of Australia |image_map2 = |alt_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = Canberra |latd=| latm=| latNS=|longd=|longm=|longEW= |largest_city = Sydney |official_languages = |demonym = Australian |regional_languages = , , , , and 35 other languages |ethnic_groups = 63.7% White 16.8% Aboriginal 13.6% Asian 5.9% Black |ethnic_groups_year = 2013 |government_type = |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Joseph Stone |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Lewis O'Reilly |legislature = Parliament |upper_house = Senate |lower_house = House of Representatives |sovereignty_type = Independence |sovereignty_note = from British Empire |established_event1 = |established_date1 = 18 March 1931 |established_event2 = Recognized |established_date2 = 25 October 1937 |established_event3 = Current constitution |established_date3 = 11 August 1982 |area = |area_km2 = 8,173,440 |area_sq_mi = 3,155,782 |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = Total |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 31,320,650 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = 2015 |population_census = 30,693,721 |population_census_year = 2013 |population_density_km2 = 10.76 |population_density_sq_mi = 26.51 |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = $387.62 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = 2015 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $31,132 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = $422.2 billion |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = 2013 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $40,498 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = 42.25 |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = 2014 |HDI = 0.712 |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = 2014 |currency = Australian dollar |currency_code = AUD |time_zone = AST |utc_offset = 10.5 |time_zone_DST = ADST |utc_offset_DST = 11.5 |DST_note = |date_format = dd-mm-yyyy |drives_on = Left |cctld = .au |iso3166code = AU |official_website = www.australiagov.au |calling_code = +61 |vehicle_reg = |aircraft_code = |patron_saint = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = }} The Republic of Australia, commonly known as just Australia, is a sovereign state in Oceania. The country comprises of the mainland of the Australian continent, Papua New Guinea, the islands of Tasmania and New Caledonia, and numerous smaller islands. The country's only land border is with the West Papua region of Indonesia. Other neighbouring countries include East Timor to the north and Rhodesia to the southeast. For at least 40,000 years before British colonized Australia in the late 18th century, Australia was primarily inhabited by its indigenous peoples. After the European discovery of the continent by Dutch explorers in the early 17th century, Britain claimed the eastern region of Australia and was initially settled through penal transportation to New South Wales throughout the 18th and early 19th century. The colony steadily grew in population and self-governing crown colonies were quickly established. On 1 January 1901, the Commonwealth of Australia was officially formed after the crown colonies federated. During the British Revolution, the Australian government declared indepedence from Britain following a series of leaked imperial documents that stated the then-abdicated Emperor's ambitions to flee to Australia and proclaim a government-in-exile. The Australian Independence War lasted from 1931 to 1937 when the Treaty of Sydney was signed, with a defeated Britain recognising the independence of Australia. Nowadays, Australia is a regional power in southern Asia and is also considered an emerging global power due to its steadily emerging economy, relatively high human development index, quality of life, health, education, economic freedom, and the protection of civil liberties and political rights. Australia is a member of the United Nations, G20, World Trade Organization, and the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation.